


The Madness  of it All- 3:08 AM

by TheArtofAbandonment



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtofAbandonment/pseuds/TheArtofAbandonment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along the lines of fate and coincidence, they would sit. Every day at exactly 3:08 AM. The colour of forgetfulness danced across their blurred vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;  
I lift my lids and all is born again.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)  
The stars go waltzing out in blue and red,  
And arbitrary blackness gallops in:  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)  
God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:  
Exit seraphim and Satan's men:  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
I fancied you'd return the way you said,  
But I grow old and I forget your name.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)  
I should have loved a thunderbird instead;  
At least when spring comes they roar back again.  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It wasn't obligatory, but it was so routine that it felt wrong not to go.  
Jack Frost sat on the window sill, three minutes early. His wooden, frost-embellished staff lay across his lap. He stared down at the village, tracing his fingers along the window sill, leaving icy tracings of pointless circles. The sky was the colour of the darkest depth of ocean, and the stars were it's only light. At exactly 3:08, he was greeted by a half-asleep Hiccup.  
"Jack. Care to come in?" He asked, as he usually did.  
"It's alright," Jack refused, as the routine went on.  
Upon this moment they would usually take a second to appreciate the silence or the sky or the village of sleeping Vikings below them. Sometimes they'd talk about winter coming and the endless Burke snow and how Toothless was doing, among other things. Then they would grow silent once more, sometimes glancing into each other's eyes. One pair the colour of leaves on sun-reined trees, one pair that of ice and snow. And every night, he would say "sleep well" before he left into the darkness. But that night, after a soft "sleep well", and after he began to slink into the darkness, he turned back and bid him a good night, and Hiccup realized how much love lied within those words. Maybe not the love that he was trying for, but it was love, and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon stared at Jack. He was leaving after a soft "goodnight"- words that he rarely said to anyone.  
"What're you looking at?" Jack sneered at Toothless, crossing his arms. Toothless nudged his arm, as if he was pushing him away from the house. "Overprotective, are we?" Jack laughed as he walked away.  
Hiccup watched from his window. He didn't want to admit that he was a lovesick teenager who was only falling for the most attractive male that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He also didn't want to admit that he had almost no chance with Jack for many obvious reasons.  
It was the highlight of every day for Hiccup to see Jack. The excitement filled his chest and made his stomach go in knots. He loved how Jack always showed up a little earlier than 3:08.  
"Toothless, how am I supposed to tell him that I like him? That I want to be with him and never leave his side and... Gods, I want to kiss him. His hair looks soft. Do you think it is? I bet it is." Hiccup continued to babble on about Jack Frost while Toothless rolled his eyes and growled for Hiccup to just shut up about it.  
The morning brought a lot of tiredness from both boys, as it usually did. This had been going on for months between the two, meaning that they aporoximately got four hours of sleep each night. Jack didn't get tired as much due to his immortality, but sadly, Hiccup didn't get that bonus. He relied on Toothless to wake him up in the mornings before Stoic could come in and yell at him.  
After a day of routine, 3:08 came back around, and Jack was prepared.  
It was time to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 30 hits and 2 Kudos in less than 24 hours is a lot for me, and since I have a lot of extra time, I decided to update quickly for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation of confession.

The sky went back to its usual darkness, snow piling on the ground. Hiccup waited, and Jack arrived, early- as he usually did.  
"Hey! Wanna come in?"  
And then, from Jack's soft lips, a surprise.  
"Sure."  
Maybe it wasn't too surprising. He must've wanted to see Hiccup's home at some point.  
It was the largest house on Burke, wooden and detailed. Hiccup's room was clean, as expected.  
"It's.... It's nice," Jack stuttered. Hiccup nodded.   
"Er... Thanks."  
The silence bore into them. Jack looked at Toothless for a moment.  
"Ah, the overprotective dragon." Toothless snarled but didn't get up. He seemed too tired to care.  
"Aren't you a kind guest."  
"Yes. Yes I am," Jack said, smirking. "It's a pleasure to have me in your wonderful home."  
"Sure," Hiccup laughed, pushing back his auburn hair. Jack's face immediately reddened, but it was dark enough to where neither Hiccup nor his Night Fury would notice.   
Hiccup's eyes met Jack's, and for a fleeting moment, he could barely breathe. His stomach twisted and his heart ached.   
'Maybe I should tell him...' Contemplated Jack.  
'Maybe now's my chance,' thought Hiccup. They both thought over the risks.  
"Hiccup-"  
"Jack-" they both began, stopping to listen to the other. "Sorry," they said in unison. Hiccup nodded at Jack, as if telling him to speak first.  
"Right.... Uh... Listen, Hiccup.... I have to tell you something."  
Both if their hearts pounded in their chests. Jack bit his lip nervously, afraid of how Hiccup would react to the sudden confession.  
"Hiccup, I-"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory is uncovered.

-4 months before-  
The summer wasn't summer in Burke. It was really more of a fall temperature to say the least, but that was as warm as it got there.   
Hiccup walked out from his house to the woods, Toothless not far behind him. He tripped over a rock and cursed under his breath.  
"You know, vulgarity isn't going to make it stop hurting," said Jack, nodding to Hiccups scraped knee. He had been watching Hiccup for a while now, and he certainly didn't think the boy would hear him. He sat above Hiccup, perched on a tree branch with his wooden staff in his hand.  
"Sorry, who are you?" Hiccup asked the white-haired boy sitting in the trees.  
"... You can hear me...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And.... And see me?"  
"Er... Yeah...?"  
Jack hopped down next to Hiccup, his eyes wide. "Oh my god." There was a confused silence bearing into them. "Unrelated topic- do you believe in Jack Frost?" Jack asked.  
"This is Burke. Jack Frost most likely comes here to get out all his anger. It's summer, and it's cold. How's that for an answer?" Hiccup said, bluntly.  
"Sorry 'bout that...." Jack laughed, nervously. "I guess you're right. I do come here to let off steam."  
Hiccup stared at Jack. "You're.... You're bullshitting me. You aren't Jack Frost. No way in hell."  
Jack pointed at his hair. "I have white hair." Then to his feet. "It's forty degrees and I'm not wearing shoes." Then he set his staff down, sending frost underfoot and creating patterns on the ground. "Does that prove it?"  
"Holy shit."  
"Mhm."  
They went their separate ways after conversing for a bit, telling about themselves. Like, Hiccup loved art and dragons and blacksmithing, whereas Jack liked snowball fights and flying and playing with children.  
At 3:08 AM, Jack went to Hiccup's bedroom window, waking him up.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Y'know, with your knee and all."  
Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "At this time at night? Are you serious?"  
Jack shrugged. "I don't get much sleep."  
"Whatever." Hiccup rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"See you around then. Sleep well." And with that, Jack flew off to do god-knows-what.  
The world was silent, and the colour of friendship was painted on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation of confession (part 2).

"Hiccup, I really, really like you. A lot. Okay? I just.... I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I think... I'm in love with you, Hiccup. And it's terrifying, because I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry. I had to tell you, and I.... Hiccup, I......." He was almost in tears. So vulnerable. That's what Hiccup saw in him. Vulnerability.  
"Jack-"  
"No. Please, don't. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way, just let me go." Jack began to jump from the window, trying to escape.   
"I never said I didn't feel the same way." Hiccup's voice cracked. He was afraid of the reaction.  
Jack turned around. He hadn't realized how close he was to Hiccup, and a second later, he noticed that their noses were nearly touching. The green eyed Viking began to step back, but Jack set a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
"Hiccup?"  
"Yeah?"  
Jack smirked. "So can I kiss you or what?"  
Hiccup blushed, looking down at his feet before answering confidently.   
"Or what."  
Jack laughed and set his hands on the smaller boy's waist. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Hiccup's. Toothless stepped into the room, coming back from wherever he was all day. Jack pulled away.  
"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath, jumping out the window. "I'll be back soon, Hiccup, but I've gotta get out of here before your lizard kills me!"  
Hiccup laughed, sitting down. Relief washed over him. His stomach was still in a knot, and he was a little bit dizzy, and it was the nicest feeling that he had ever felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Irrational. That was how many described Jack Frost. Hiccup opted for "idiotically attractive". Jack was smart, but extremely illogical when it came to common sense. This was why, when Jack didn't show up two days in a row, Hiccup grew worried.  
He was in a room. It was white and dark all at the same time, and he didn't know where to turn. His auburn hair was being blown in some non-existent breeze.  
"So you're the boy. HIS boy. He'll be angry when he learns of your whereabouts." A dark figure stood before Hiccup.  
"What do you want?" He managed to squeak out. The figure only smiled wider.  
"Isn't it obvious? I want to make him suffer." The man nodded at something in the corner. It was Jack, limp and unconscious, blood trickling from his mouth. There was a dark spear in his side, piercing his left lung.  
"Oh god.... J-Jack?"  
"Yes. He'll be awake any moment. The pain will be his death. But he gets to watch you die first." The figure laughed to himself.  
"Why the hell do you want to kill him?" Hiccup asked.  
"It's his fault I'm like this. Nobody can see me. Nobody fears me anymore. It's all because of him and his stupid guardian friends." The man glared at Jack.  
"Take me instead."  
"Why? The plan was for you both to die."  
"I didn't say you had to kill me. You can make me work for you, force me to do dirty work for you."  
"A deal? Oh," the man smiled. "I like where this is going."   
"So it's a deal, then?"  
"No." The figure smirked. "But maybe we can make a different bargain."  
"Fine."  
"You'll owe me a favor. I can make you do anything for me at any time. Only one favor for your precious Jack Frost."  
"Deal," Hiccup blurted out. The man smiled.  
"Fair enough. Well then, Hiccup," the dark figure said. "I'm Pitch Black."  
Hiccup jerked up, now in his bed. Jack was there, in bed next to him. He was gasping for air. His wound was closed, leaving nothing but a scar on his pale skin.  
"Hiccup," he breathed, smiling. "I dunno what happened, but I know you saved me. Thanks." He sat up, kissing the viking.  
"It's fine. I just owe somebody a favor, now."  
Jack's smile fell slightly. "Who do you owe a favor to?" Hiccup shrugged.  
"He said his name was Pitch Black."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 hits! You guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

There was ice. And blood.  
How did it get there?  
An explanation-

"That's it. I'll kill him. I'll beat his sorry ass to the ground and murder him-"  
"Jack. It's okay. It's just one favor."  
"Do you know what he can ask you to do?" Jack cried out, shaking Hiccup. "We need to get the Guardians together. But that won't be enough... Maybe..."  
"Maybe what?"  
"Maybe a friend of mine will help us." Snowflakes danced across his mind. "Her name's Elsa. She has powers similar to mine, and she's deadlier than she seems," Jack sighed. "I rely on her for a lot. She actually gave me a lot advice about making a first move on you... Heh...." He smiled, lopsidedly.  
Hiccup blushed. These moments were rare, when they acted like a real couple. A kiss goodnight, and that was usually it. Maybe more, sometimes, though they were still virgins, and didn't plan on changing that fact for another while. Jack kissed Hiccup quickly and smiled. "Anyways, I can leave in the morning and the Guardians and I will get Elsa. It's just a matter if finding Pitch after that."  
"I'm coming with you," Hiccup blurted out. He looked completely determined.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"You'll get hurt."  
"But this is all because of me. I should help."  
Jack bit his lip for a moment. "I guess I can't stop you..."  
Toothless purred, waking up and opening his gigantic green eyes.  
"Pack your things, Toothless. We're going on a trip." Hiccup sat next to Jack on the bed. "We should get some sleep. We can leave as soon as the sun comes up before my dad wakes up. I can leave a note."  
A slight nod from Jack and they both laid down, trying- pretending- to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A stony castle in some obscure place named Arendelle. That's where the were, and that's where he was, too.  
But they didn't know that.  
"Elsa. We're here."  
A woman- no older than 25- opened the door. Her nearly-white hair was laced in a braid, and her dark blue dress swept the floor.  
"Jack. And you must be Hiccup. Please, come in. The others are already here," she said, walking with them to the dining hall, where everyone sat at a table.  
"Ahhhhh! Jack Frost!" Shouted a loud Russian.   
"North. Good to see you," Jack said, smiling. "So, you've all agreed to help?"  
An Australian accent rang out. "I was forced, mate. Don't think I actually want to help."  
"Aw, you should be nice. Kangaroos like you aren't supposed to be so rude," Jack laughed. Hiccup snorted.  
"What did you call me?" Asked the rabbit, standing to his full height.  
"BOYS! Now is NOT the time." The Tooth Fairy flittered between the two.   
"Tooth is right, yeah? We need to help Jack's boy so that he stays safe," said North. Sandman nodded in agreement.  
"Please, don't risk your lives for me. It's okay. I just owe Pitch a favor." Hiccup sat down calmly. Everyone turned and stared silently.  
"Hic... I don't think you realize how evil Pitch really is. He could kill you, or worse," Jack stated, sharply.  
"Kill me- that's nothing! As long as you don't get hurt, I-"  
"Hiccup, listen to yourself! You will NOT give up your life for me!" Jack shook Hiccup, blinking back tears. "I just want you to be safe," he choked out.   
"Okay," The auburn-haired viking sighed. "Let's go after Pitch."


	9. Chapter 9

He was there. He was wherever they were. And they didn't know. Not until, as they walked along a path in the forest, starting to give up on finding Pitch, Hiccup's breathing stopped. He choked on nothing, but his lungs were filled with... No.......  
When he coughed it up- this black liquid mixed with blood. He opened his mouth to speak. But it wasn't his voice that came out.  
"The goal was to kill both you and your boy, Jack. But I have a better idea. I know how to make you suffer. You have twenty seconds after I leave before your precious Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third goes into a coma for the rest of his life. Alive, yes. But you can never be together- not really. So say goodbye, Jack. I'm finally taking my favor."  
And then the voice was gone. Hiccup had heard every word that came from him.  
"J-Jack?"  
Jack's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Hiccup. We'll find a way to save you, I swear."  
"I love you, too. This is worth it, if you can be safe now."  
Jack shook his head, long awaited tears falling down his face. He knelt down and pressed his lips against Hiccup's, and felt the smaller boy's body fall limp in his arms.  
He kicked and screamed as North and Bunny pulled him away from Hiccup's cold, motionless body.   
"HICCUP! PITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET HURT! THIS IS OUR FIGHT, NOT HIS!"  
"He got caught up in the middle trying to protect you," said a shadow. Pitch had finally left Hiccup's body, but it was still limp and unmoving.  
"COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE YOU BASTARD!"  
But the shadow was gone.  
Jack was sobbing on the ground, causing a strong, freezing cold wind to blow through the trees above them.  
"Calm down, Jack," begged Tooth, but Jack didn't even look up. His tears grew silent but still just as pained. He laid next to Hiccup, now unmoving. He didn't even move. He barely even blinked.   
"Hic, please..... Please come back.... I promise I'll.... I'll be good..... I'll listen and be kind and never hurt your feelings again....and Pitch won't ever hurt you... I promise..."


	10. Chapter 10

"HICCUP! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"  
Jack yelled at the auburn haired viking. Hiccup shot him a lopsided smile.  
"Shut up, Frost. It's not my fault that you're so goddamn fast." He walked over to his friend. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he noticed how Jack was smiling at him so warmly. They weren't together yet, and Hiccup wasn't getting his hopes up.  
That was only weeks before Jack lost Hiccup to Pitch.  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I love you, Hic," Jack whispered into the darkness. Waves of nostalgia washed over him as he stared at the empty, starless night sky. All he could remember- all he wanted to remember- was those eyes. Bright green, alive........ Alive....  
But he wasn't, was he?  
He wasn't...  
He wasn't alive...

Jack threw the book he had been reading as far as gravity allowed. He had fallen to the ground, falling to his knees. His chest physically hurt, and he struggled to breathe as he emitted strangled sobs from his pale lips. His vision was blurred with tears. The other guardians watched from a distance.  
"I'm worried about him," muttered Tooth. She fluttered to the grass beneath her. "We need to save Hiccup before he gets any worse." Sandy nodded in agreement, incomparable signs forming above his head. Nobody bothered to translate.   
A voice rose up above the guardians. There was a dragon- the color of the ocean and embellished with spikes- above them. A female rode atop it. She stared down and Hiccup's limp body, near-lifeless in the grass.

"H-Hiccup?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of updates... I'm writing this at 1:45 AM so don't judge me...

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written a fic for HiJack, but it's pretty much my OTP. I really hope this turns out well...


End file.
